


A Culinary Campaign [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Getting Together, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The best way to get to the heart is between the ribs and up. But there are other routes, too.





	A Culinary Campaign [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Culinary Campaign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142828) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/A%20Culinary%20Campaign.mp3) | 52:03 | 35.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Daily Life 2_ by Toshihiko Sahashi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
